New York or Bluebell
by andreaslarsolovohlen
Summary: This is my first time writing fanfiction so bare with me. It is about Zoe, Wade and Lavon Hayes mostly. I will try to keep the chapters short and fairly simple so it's easy to just read a chapter independent of each other
1. A new beginning

_In Bluebell_

Wade was working hard to make the Rammer Jammer a success, but mostly he was working hard to make the 3 months go as quickly as possible. 3 long months in Bluebell without the short brunette that had made his life so hard for so long, the girl who got him gritting his teeth, the girl he loves.

This is the first time he admits it, that he loves Zoe and it is only to himself that he had admitted it so far.

Mayor Lavon Hayes has made a few efforts to talk to him about Z, but he would just change the subject and talk about the Rammer Jammer, football or fishing.

_In New York_

Zoe had just finished of a night shift when Jonah came by and asked:

_- Do you like to grab a coffee?_

_- I just go off and it's been a long week, so I better go home and have some time for myself._

_- Okay, see you around!_

As Zoe came inside the door at her flat she started to feel nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and hurled in the toilet. Exhausted she dragged herself to bed thinking she had worked to hard. Afterall she had worked 3 weeks in a row with only 2 days off altogether.

Zoe enjoyed the surgeries at work but it needed so much concentration and had wore her out, just as she reached the bed she passed out.

Zoe woke up with a raging headache and a pain in her back. She had this weekend off but the pain was to great so she went to the hospital for a checkup and gets some painkillers for her back pain.

As the doctor came in with the results for dr. Hart he look very relieved.

_- The results are just fine, but you shouldn't work that long hours when you are pregnant._

_I suggest that you go home and…._

_- pregnant, PREGNANT…no, no, no, no, no I can't be pregnant, I haven't been with anyone since…_

With panic in her eyes she stormed out of the examining room.

Lavon Hayes reached for his cellphone and saw it was Zoe, they talk over the phone almost everyday so this was just another call from Z.

_- Hey dr. Z._

The only sound on the other end is a hyperventilating sound.

_- Zoe is that you? Can you hear me?_

_- I'm pregnant Lavon, pregnant._

_- Zoe, this is a little late for April fools. _

_- I am pregnant Lavon. _

_- So you are pregnant for real?_

_- Yes, that's what I've been saying, so yes I'm pregnant. I am freaking out here Lavon, I can't be pregnant. I haven't been with anyone in New York and the last person I was with was Wade._

_- Okay, Okay…Okay._

_- Is that all you've got to say? Lavon!_

_- I think I'm not the one you should be talking to._

_- I was afraid of that. You know I still have feelings for Wade, we've talked about this many times and, Yes I think I love him but that is not the same thing as getting a child with him._

_- I know Zoe, I know. But You and I know that the one you should be talking to right now is…..Wade._

_- Wade, hey there friend, buddy, friend…..did I say buddy._

Wade comes in the front door as Lavon is Talking to Zoe.

_- Who're you talking to Hayes? _

_- Mayorin' business Wade, mayorin' business….boring stuff, I talk to you later._

Wade walks to the kitchen to get a beer and just as he reached the kitchen Lavon pushes the speakerphone button by mistake and he hears Zoe's voice for the first time in 6 weeks.

- _ Lavon what should I do? Lavon? Lavon?_

_- Hey Doc, Wade here. How's New York? _Wade shouts from the other side of the room

_- Good, Good, everything is perfect Wadester, shhh….kraatchhh….this…..krasch….is a bad…..shhhraa…..connection….. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

The phone call is ended and there is only a dial tone left.

2 weeks passes and Lavon tries to reach Zoe a couple a times a day without success.

Wade has just got out of bed and is heading for breakfast with Lavon. It's very early but when you are a self-employed you have to work hard. He puts on a shirt and a pair of jeans, still very tired he heads for his front door. On the porch is dr. Hart sitting in a chair waiting.

- _Hey Zoe, you' re supposed to be in New York, right?_

_- Hey_

_- It's good to see you again, you look well._

_- I came to Bluebell because I have big news and I couldn't tell you over the phone. So just hear me out would you._

_- Okay, I won't interrupt._

_- I am pregnant. And you are the father. At first I was really scared, mad, happy, all at the same time. I was still very mad because you hurt me so much, but I still had feelings for you. And the more I thought about it I started to realize that the happiest moments of my life has been with you, you Wade. I am still insecure about this but I wanted to talk to you face to face._

Wade dries a tear from Zoe's face and chooses his word wisely.

_- I started to doubt that you were coming back from New York at all, and here you are. That crazy brunette that drove me crazy at first. These weeks we've been away from each other has made me realize that I loved you since the first day you blew the fuse box. I know I hurt you real bad, and I have apologized for that a thousand times and more. But I'm a better man now and I will try to prove that every day from now on if you let me. _

Mayor Hayes looks out his window and sees Zoe and Wade in each other arms knowing that it's the beginning of something great.


	2. Chock in Bluebell

When everyone in Bluebell had recovered from the chock of a pregnant dr. Hart returning early from her New York outing and in fact that Zoe and Wade was back together, Wade was the father and that Zoe intended to stay in Bluebell everything went back to normal quite soon.

Lemon and Wade got along brilliantly together owning the Rammer Jammer and all the hard work they put in was finally starting to pay out. Dr. Hart and Dr. Breeland were working fine together as Brick was forced to realise that Zoe is in for the long haul. After all she was pregnant, was together with the man she loves and is working at her practice and getting the 30% of the patients.

_She had got better at listening to patients and caring for them but still had a long way to go, but she was trying very hard and was willing to learn Brick thought to himself._

Mayor Hayes and Annabeth was walking across the town square as they saw Zoe and Wade sitting in a bench talking to each other. Annabeth and Lavon went over to chat about the baby, names for the baby, anything really about the baby. Zoe had a happy smile on her face thinking my best friends are together just hanging out in Bluebell. And just as she finished that thought a grey pickup truck stop on the other side of the square and George stepped out.

He looked around and saw some familiar faces casually saying hello to them, he grabbed his guitar case and just as he turned around he saw Zoe.

Zoe panicked and was trying to hide behind Lavon. It didn't work. George saw them, Zoe, Wade, Annabeth and Lavon, together, talking, smiling and having fun.

This wasn't the homecoming George had pictured in his mind. He had pictured it in a very different way.

The way George had pictured it was more like that Zoe was still in New York and he was beating Wade up before Zoe came back so that he and Zoe could try their wings together.

This was not the picture he had imagined. But still, there must be a good explanation why Zoe is back early and why Wade is there sitting on a bench holding hands with Zoe. He admitted to himself that it didn't look good for him but he was still high on adrenalin from seeing those 4 together, especially Wade and Zoe.

As George approached them, Lavon turned to say hello but George just walked right past him without giving him a look and stopped in front of Zoe and Wade.

_- Are you back from New York early?_

_- Yes, I realised that I missed Bluebell so I came home early._

_- Okay, and are you staying or is it just a visit?_

_- Staying, thanks for asking._

_- Alright, see you around then. Wade, Annabeth, Mayor Hayes._

As George walks away Zoe's happy smile is evaporated. She didn't know how to tell George hat she was pregnant, that she was with Wade. But this wasn't his business….or was it?


	3. Sunrise

Dr hart woke up in wade's house and reached out to feel the warmth of her child's father. No one was there, she looked around the room, nothing. She hastily got out of bed grabbed one of wades shirts and went to the bathroom to see if he took a shower.

No one there either, the only sound was a tapping sound of water in the shower so he must've been up real early this morning.

A funny sound came from her belly, and she figured she was hungry. After all she was eating for two by now. Better get some clothes on and get up to Lavon and Annabeth to get some breakfast.

Just outside, Wade sat in the exact same spot as Zoe did when she told him about the baby. But wade hadn't been waiting that long. He had actually worked quite hard for this.

There were candles, waffles and even a cloth on the table.

Wade had promised Zoe that he would try every day to show her that he is the man she deserves. And he really put in a lot of work to show it as well.

- mornin' sunshine, sleept well?

- yes in fact I did, but what is all this? Are you hitting in me? She smiles.

- I had to go to the Ramme Jammer real quick to sort some things out and when I came back you where still sleeping so I went up to Lavon's and made some breakfast for my favourite girls.

- girls?

- yeah! You and the baby, you know you're eating for two now right?

- yeah I know, but how can you be so sure it's a girl?

- I don't know. I just figured it be nice with a baby girl that's all.

- yeah, I know you had a rough time with your dad, your mom passing away. But I'll be happy whatever we get, boy or girl.

- your right again, as always. But I always pictured myself having a little girl. Come on sit down now and have some breakfast with me or I'm shure burt Reynolds want your waffles.

They sit happily eating their breakfast, watching the sun go up without a worry on their minds.


	4. Opportunities

Ever since Earl heard that his son would become a dad and as a reaction of that he would become grandpa he had started to make changes in his life. Earl had been sober for 3 weeks, thrown out all the liquor and secretly started a savings account for his grandchild without telling Wade or Zoe.

This was a big night for Earl. He was making dinner for Wade and Zoe and was really looking forward to it. Just as Wade, Earl saw this as a bit of a new beginning, to change things in his life wipe off the dirt and start with a clean sheet.

He had been in town shopping groceries with money he got from Wade off course and had even bought a jacket to show he was making an effort so that he to could be a part of the toddlers life. Earl knew he had lost that phase of Wade's life. His wife past away and he started drinking, so Wade had to step up and start working, bringing some money to the family. Wade wasn't able to enjoy his childhood as he could have if Earl had taken responsibility and not got in to drinking.

Earl had a proposition for Wade that would benefit both of them. Earl needed a job, Wade needed staff at the Rammer Jammer. Earl intended to apply for a job at the Rammer Jammer. This was the perfect idea, Earl started to make some money and could take care of himself properly and with more staff at the bar, Wade could take some days of, spending them with the child. Making Wade the caring dad that Earl felt he wasn't.

The more he thought about it the better the plan seamed, but he started to doubt it as well. Wade knows who I am, I have let him down all my life, so why would this be different now, and why would he hire me?

Wade and Zoe just stepped in the car to drive over to Earl's shed in the woods. The first few minutes were dead silent. Zoe knew this was kind of a big deal for Wade.

- _Are you okay?_

_- Huh?_

_- Are you okay Wade? You have been a bit off the past hours._

_- Yeah, sorry about that. It's kind of a big deal. Dad and me have a messed up relationship with each other._

_- I know you've had some rough patches, but he really has made an effort with this and I think it is a nice gesture. It shows that he cares. And I think it will be nice to have an involved grandpa._

_- Yes I think so to. That is why I will offer him a job tonight at the Rammer Jammer. _

_- Have you thought this through? _

_- Over and Over again, and the conclusion I come to every time is that it is a good idea. He earns his own money, Lemon and me need staff at the bar, although I think it's wisely to make him weight tables and not serve drinks because the history he has with alcohol. _

_- I think that last part is a good idea._

_- Yeah I think so to. And if you think it's that important with an involved grandparent, maybe you should give your mom a call? _

_- Yes I will but tonight we'll have a good time with your dad okay._

As Earl check the steak he hears a truck pulling up outside the cabin and comes to a halt. He starts to get a little nervous, as it is a big night for him. Earl puts his new jacket on and walks out on the porch and is embracing Zoe and pats her stomach that is getting bigger and bigger and gives his son a warm handshake.

They've been standing out on the porch talking about nothing really when Wade suddenly start to grimace with his face sayin' Do you smell that? It smells like something is burning.

Holy crap shouts Earl and run in the kitchen and the steak is almost gone, it's only a bit of cremated coal left.

Zoe turns to Wade and is pointing with her eyes at Earl. Wade suggests that they head over to the Rammer Jammer to get some food.

In the car Earl is apologizing again and again for ruining the evening.

When they've stepped out of the car and in to the Rammer Jammer Wade turns to his dad:

- _Dad, I know we had some rough patches and we don't always get along. But I want you to come and work with me here. You'll earn money by yourself, and we get to spend more time together plus we need some extra staff._

_- Son, I would love to. And you can take some time off to spend with the child and Zoe and be the great dad I know you will be._

Zoe seems to be the one that is most affected by the situation. Tears of joy are running down her face.

Then Wade turns to Zoe.

- _Right Zoe, it's about time you call your mom._


	5. Surprise

Dr. Hart came home from the office having had a good day. Brick was in a good mood, the patients were manageable, and so it had been a good day in Zoe's book. She took a quick shower and changed to something more relaxed and then went over to the Rammer Jammer to see Wade.

At the Rammer Jammer Zoe couldn't find Wade anywhere so she asked Lemon where he could be. Lemon didn't have a clue. She said that he had been leaving early three days in a row saying he had a special project he needed to take care of. Lemon didn't know anything about the project, but it wasn't a project for the bar so Lemon wasn't bothered with it.

Zoe asked Earl if he knew anything about this project his son was working on. Earl and Wade had become very close to each other now that Earl was working for Wade so Zoe figured that he must know something about it.

He didn't, he didn't even know he had a project he was working on.

Back at the house Zoe reflected that Wade had been acting kind a weird the last few days. He had avoided her the last few days. The only real time they spent together was during the night, when they were sleeping.

Zoe got back home and was getting ready to take a bath when it knocked on the door. She put on a robe and went to the door. Lavon was standing there with a funny grin on his face.

- _Hey stranger._

_- Hi Lavon, what's up?_

_- Nothin'! Just wondered if you wanted to have dinner with Annabeth and me?_

_- Yeah sure. Wade isn't anywhere to be found anyway so yeah, I'll have dinner with you._

By the Mayor's house the table was romantically set outside the house for 2 people.

- _Lavon, I don't want to spoil your and Annabeth's romantic dinner. _

Wade silently walks up behind Zoe and cover her eyes with his hands.

- _Relax, take a deep breath, turn around and open your eyes._

_- Wait what?_

_- Turn around and open your eyes._

When Zoe has turned around and opened her eyes Wade is standing there with a suitcase beside him.

- _What's this? Where are you going? Are you leaving me?_

_- I am not leaving you. And right after we've had this romantic dinner I've prepared for you, we will fly to New York for a week._

_- What? New York? I haven't packed, I must work next week and it's New York, which you hate._

_- I have packed for you and I've talked to Brick and he will cover for you next week. I've never said I hated New York, it's not my favorite place in the world but I wanted to do something special for you._

_- So this has nothing to do with my mom? Which is in New York?_

_- Hmm, lets eat shall we?_

_- Wade!?_

_- It may involve your mom but let's eat while the food is hot and then we can talk about it on the plane. Oh yeah the plane leaves in 3 hours so we'll have to eat quite fast._

Wade has done this properly, first class tickets for the flight and a suite at a fancy hotel on Manhattan.

Everything had gone so fast from when Lavon invited her to dinner and then Wade showing up saying they have tickets to New York so Zoe finally calmed down when they've arrived at the hotel in New York.

Wade felt a bit guilty for not letting Zoe know that he had been planning this a bit earlier. After all she is pregnant and a bit moody to say the least but if he had said it earlier she probably would've said no. And if she known that it involved her mother she would've definitely said no.

- _Tonight we will have a nice calm evening and tomorrow I have reserved a table at 5._

_- Okay, that sounds nice. Thank you for doing this, I know I have been quite a handful these past weeks but I really appreciate what you are doing._

_- No I'm the one that should feel guilty. I've worked so hard at the Rammer Jammer that I haven't been able to spend the time I want with you. So I gave your mom a call, which you should've done anyway and she helped me plan this._

_- I knew it, I knew you couldn't have done this by yourself, it was to perfect. But thank you for trying._

_- Thanks I guess. And then I figured since you said you wanted involved grandparents we should see your mom. _

Zoe couldn't sleep that night, knowing she would have to face her mom. Zoe had talked to her mom a few times since she left New York, but she had never mentioned she was pregnant. It will be a little hard to hide the big belly she has now. She knew Wade was just trying to do the right thing but he didn't know that Zoe's mom didn't know, so I hope he hasn't said anything about it because I am the one that should tell her.

Zoe woke up by the sound of knocking on the door and a voice said "room service". Wade rushed to the door and was carrying a big tray with breakfast for the two. He set the tray on the table out on the balcony.

Zoe walked up to Wade and they sat on the balcony eating breakfast watching the sunrise. Wade was the happiest man alive sitting there with the girl he loves that carries his future child. Zoe had a big lump of anxiety in her stomach over meeting her mom and saying she was with Wade and that she is pregnant, but she was also very happy sitting there in New York with the man she loves. Either way she knew Wade was always going to be there for her.

Wade and Zoe sat at the restaurant waiting for Zoe's mom and she was getting really nervous. Wade was trying to cheer her up saying it will be just fine, how bad can it be?

- _Wade, my mom doesn't know I'm pregnant, so I'm freaking out here. _

Just as she said that her mom stepped in.

- _Hey you three. It's so nice to see you again Wade, finally together with my daughter. My precious daughter, that's not single and is pregnant. I am the happiest mother alive, why didn't you tell me sooner? Well you didn't tell me, Wade did._

_- Wade, you are in big trouble. Mom why didn't you tell me you knew? _

_- Look we've had some rough patches in the past and I didn't want to pressure you. I knew you would come around when you needed me, as you've always done. When Wade called, wanting me to help him plan this romantic trip for you two I was so excited. And when I had Wade on the phone I asked how you were since you didn't return my calls. And he said you and the baby was doing all right. That made me the happiest mother alive. All I've ever wanted is that you are happy. You know that right?_

Zoe had a tear in her eye. Her mom actually cared about her. She wasn't that heartless liar Zoe always told herself her mother was. The rest of the evening went past so fast. Zoe, Wade and Zoe's mother was talking about everything.

That week went past very fast after that. All of a sudden it was the day they were booked to fly home.

Zoe and Wade strolled around in Central Park just holding hands, talking about Zoe's mom, the baby and the past week.

On the way back to the hotel Zoe stops Wade, drops on one knee:

- _Zoe are you alright?_

_- Wade, Wade Kinsella. Will you marry me?_

_- No, no, no. Don't do this to me. I've planned the perfect proposal and I was just about to take you there._

_- Wade, I asked you first. Will you marry me?_

_- Yes._

On the flight back to Bluebell Wade asked Zoe "How am I going to explain to my friends that you proposed to me and not the other way around?


	6. The Build

Wade was still a bit shook up by the fact that he now was Zoe's fiancé and that fact the she beat him to it.

The moody doctor Hart was ecstatic one moment and the next scared to death about the situation. But this was what see always knew in her mind was right since the day she came to Blue Bell wasn't it?

Zoe's mom had bought a small cottage in Blue Bell so she could visit any time she wanted, to spend time with Zoe, Wade and the baby without invading their space.

So everything was perfect, except the fact that Zoe and Wade were not living together yet. Every attempt they've made talking about where they would live ended in big argues. They couldn't live in Wade's shed because, lets face it, it is a shed. And they couldn't live in Zoe's house because it's just too small for 3 people to live in.

They've been around looking at some properties but either the houses were to small or to expensive for them to afford it. Wade always wanted to build a house to himself but now that he owned the Rammer Jammer with Lemon he didn't have the time or money to build a house for his future wife and baby.

Lavon, Annabeth, Lemon and Wade were discussing future events for Blue Bell and the Rammer Jammer when Lavon asked Wade about the house hunting. Wade explained the situation for them, how they can't afford the big house that Zoe wants and that he can't afford to build a house and that he don't have the time. Besides if he got the money and time to build a house he couldn't possibly finish the house in 2 months time before the baby comes.

Earl overheard the conversation and was worried about the house situation for his son and future family.

The secret bank account he started for his grandchild had a substantial amount of money on it. Not enough money to buy a house but enough to buy the build materials for a midsize house. The only thing now was the time frame. As Wade said, he couldn't possibly build a whole house in 2 months.

After the staff meeting they have each morning at the Rammer Jammer Earl walked up to Lemon to discuss some issues.

- _Lemon, I overheard your conversation earlier about the house hunting for Wade and Zoe._

_- You what now?_

_- Yeah sorry about that but, I have an idea._

Wade was in his and Lemon's office doing some paperwork when Earl knocked on the door.

- _Son, can I talk to you for a minute?_

_- Yeah sure._

_- I overheard your conversation this morning about the house hunting._

_- Okay, and what has that to do with anything?_

_- You don't know this but when I first heard about Zoe's being pregnant and you being the father I started a bank account for the little toddler. The idea was that it would be a college fund for the baby. There is enough money in that account to buy all the building materials for you to build the house you've dreamt off. _

_- Where did you get that kind of money? Did you rob someone? _

_- No I saved all the money you've given me during the years for a special event and I think this is a special event._

_- Okay thanks, but I don't have the time to start and finish a project like that in 2 months anyway._

_- I've had a conversation with Lemon and you will only work 3 days a week and only evenings so the rest of the time you will work on the house. I've asked your brother Jesse to help you out and he said he would, after a bit of persuasion._

_- Dad, you know how Jesse and I get along, it's not very good at best._

_- I didn't say he would help you build the house, he will work in the bar and I will help you build the house._

After a bit of thinking and some more thinking Wade started to get familiar with the idea and the more he thought about it he liked it. He would be able to build the house he wanted and they would get a proper house that they bring up the baby in.

Lavon thought it was a brilliant idea and he promised he would help out whenever he could.

Later that night he would tell Zoe about the plan and he was started to get excited, but he didn't know how to tell Zoe without upsetting her, being moody by the pregnancy and all that.

Zoe came inside the door, kicked her shoes off and walked up to Wade and gave him a big kiss.

- _Whoa, where is Zoe? What have you done to her?_

_- Shut up silly. I've had a very good day and I have some news._

_- Okay, I have some news as well, but you start._

_- On my lunch break George came by with a headache. We started small talking and he asked me about the house hunting. I told him how it is and he said that house that he and Lemon wanted when they where house hunting is still available. So we headed over there and it is perfect. Good size and within our budget. So I talked to the realtor and we will meet her tomorrow. So what news do you have?_

_- I forget. _

Struck down by that, Wade was downbeat the rest of the night, something that Zoe didn't pick up until the next morning.

- _Wade is anything wrong? You've been a bit off. Is it something about the house?_

_- Nothing is wrong._

_- Wade come on, something's wrong, tell me._

_- I found a way so that I can build the house of your dreams but you sounded so excited talking about the house you've found I didn't want to upset you._

_- Upset me? UPSET ME? I don't GET UPSET…Okay sorry, that's the hormones speaking._

_- See what I mean?_

_- Yeah, sorry about that. I know you've dreamt off building your own house but we can't afford it._

_- That's the thing. Earl started a college fund for the baby and it's enough money to buy the build materials. He talked to Lemon and I only work 3 evenings a week at the bar and my brother will fill in for me the rest of the time. Lavon and Earl have promised to help me with the build too, so I think it will be ready in time for the baby._

Zoe started to think about what Wade said and it sounded like a good idea. He would get to build the house he wanted and Zoe could plan the layout the way she wanted it.

A month later halfway into the build Zoe stops work to prepare for the baby and to decorate the nursery.

The bottom floor was ready and Wade was working on the top floor before he could lay the roof.

On the bottom floor the kitchen, bathroom, master bedroom and nursery was ready to be decorated. Zoe started out in the bedroom so that they could move in before the baby comes. Two weeks before the baby was scheduled to arrive the bedroom, nursery and kitchen was ready so they started to move in to get settled.

Wade had worked overtime on the build and it was ready a week before the baby was due so they had plenty of time to settle in the new house.

One night Zoe woke up with a pain in her back. She shook Wade.

-_ Wade call Brick, the baby is coming._


	7. Miracle of Life

Wade talked soothingly to Zoe when he drove to the hospital.

-_ Long deep breathes darling, only ten minutes till were at the hospital. Everything is going to be alright. _

_- Shut up and DRIVE!_

_- Deep breathes baby, deep breathes. I'm going 110 mph and that's plenty fast enough._

_- DRIVE FASTER!_

After that Wade didn't say anything until they arrived at the hospital.

Two nurses were waiting at the entrance with a wheel chair. Wade told them that Brick was on his way.

The funny thing is that when Zoe first meet Brick, she couldn't bare him and she thought she never would rely on him. But these past months he has really helped her a lot and he had delivered quite a few babies in his day so she felt confident that Brick was the one to deliver her and Wade's child.

One of the nurses wheeled her in the room she was assigned and Wade came shortly after saying that Zoe's mom and Wade's dad was waiting in the reception room.

- _Wade tell my mother I need to talk to her right away._

_- Okay I'll go and get her._

_- Wait, I want to speak to her alone for just a few minutes so I would appreciate if you waited with your dad until my mother comes and get you._

_- Okay honey, anything you want. Your mother will be with you in a sec._

Wade walks out of the door.

The nurse tells Zoe to strip so that she can get one of them hospital gowns on.

As she stands there naked trying to get the gown on Brick comes running through the door. Terrified Zoe covers herself with the hospital gown telling him to get out. Brick covers his face and turn around just to face Zoe's mom.

_- Are you peeking at my daughter?_

_- No, wha, No I just….just let me know when she is dressed will you?_

Brick walks out the door and in comes Zoe's mom.

- _By the look of it you seems to be calmer than I am. And I'm not the one that's giving birth._

_- I look calm but I'm panicking on the inside. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom yet._

_- Sweetie, that's the exact same thing I thought when I got you and see how you turned out._

_- A total mess with trusting issues living in Blue Bell?_

_- No, I'm very proud of you. You didn't turned out the way I imagined it. You turned out even better. I know I haven't made it easy for you at times but I tell myself that it was those times that made you the person you are today. I'm sure you have an idea of how you want everything to be, don't cling to that image to hard. Things will turn out just fine if you just let it._

_- Thanks mom, could you tell Wade and Brick to get in here. I think I am ready to have a baby._

Wade walks in the door with a calm look on his face. He takes a stool and puts it beside the bed Zoe is in.

- _ I'll be here no matter what, I will help you along the way. And Brick is also here and he will do his best to make it as easy as possible. _

_- I know you will. I love you Wade. I just want you to know that before I start to scream and shout at you._

1 hour passes, 2 hours passes. Nothing. 5 hours passes. Earl and Zoe's mom starts to get tired. 10 hours has passed, still nothing. In the eleventh hour Brick makes the call.

- _We have to make c-section._

_- No Brick, I want to have a natural birth._

_- Zoe, you know as well as I that if we don't deliver this baby soon, there might not be a baby._

_- I know, but 5 minutes more and then you can make the call._

_- Okay 5 minutes but then we have to make the c-section no matter what._

Wade looks at the clock, 4 minutes has passes and still nothing. He wants a natural birth because he knows he can't be in the operation room if they have to do a c-section.

Brick makes the call.

Wade has to wait in the reception room together with his father, Zoe's moms, Lavon and Annabeth.

45 minutes later Brick walks out the doors from the operation room with a strange look on his face.

- _It's a healthy little girl._

_- A girl? A baby girl? And how is Zoe?_

_- She lost a lot of blood during the operation. The situation is stable but if she loses more blood she might not make it. Things are looking good at the moment but it's too early to say anything for sure._

_- So what are you saying doc? _

_- I'm saying that within the next 2 hours we will know definitely._

_- Oh God! I was afraid of this._

_- Wade, keep your thoughts positive. Come with me and you will get to see your daughter._

With tears in his eyes he shows off his baby girl to Earl, Zoe's mom, Lavon and Annabeth.

With a frail voice he talks to his little baby.

- _Hey little sunshine, yes you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life except you mom. Your mom is a very strong woman, very strong woman. _

The time moves very slowly and Wade starts to get more and more nervous as it's draws nearer to the 2 hours Brick said they know for sure. With his newborn girl in his arms the 2 hours passes and no one has said anything. Wade starts to fear the worst. 30 minutes passes and still no information about Zoe's situation.

10 minutes later Brick comes thru the doors with a big smile on his face.

She will be alright! But she will need some time to recover but you can see her and show her the baby.

Zoe wakes up with tubes from her arms and in her nose with a big headache. She looks around and at first she doesn't know where she is but then things start to clear. The door on the far side of the room slowly opens and Wade comes in holding the baby.

- _Here is your mommy, the strong woman I was talking about before. Would you like to say hello to her?_

_- Hey little one. You were quite hard work._

_- It's a baby girl Zoe, and perfect baby girl._

Zoe sits in her bed with the baby in her arms looking at Wade that has tears in his eyes.

- _Zoe I almost thought I've lost you._

_- I know, but I couldn't let you raise this little girl all by yourself. I don't want a little hillbilly in the family. 1 hillbilly is enough._

_- Now, Now, don't waste all your energy, you have to rest._

Wade picks up the baby, gives Zoe a kiss and walks out the door so that Zoe can rest.

Zoe turns around to find a good position to sleep in. Within 10 minutes she's gone to sleep.


End file.
